<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Golden Scarf by Night0w1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115387">Her Golden Scarf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night0w1/pseuds/Night0w1'>Night0w1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of You, I and Others in Limbo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bullying, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Original Character(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night0w1/pseuds/Night0w1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story of how Amelie and Aurelie met and became best friends, before ending up in the world of Limbo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of You, I and Others in Limbo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Golden Scarf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitskrisha/gifts">helloitskrisha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my third short story as a part of the Limbo series. Please be advised that this story has parts relating to suicidal thoughts and suicide attempt. If you or someone you know is in a mental health crisis, please seek professional help. I know that it is easier said than done, but always remember you are not alone and you are brave for taking the first step in taking care of yourself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I still remember how I met Aurelie. Her golden scarf flowed elegantly with the wind. All of us chose to wear an orange scarf, because it was all the craze. A lot of people snickered at her and talked behind her back for not knowing the latest fashion trend, but it didn’t matter to her. She wore her golden scarf proudly. I envied her for following her heart’s desire despite receiving backlash. I could never do what she did that day.<br/><br/>I am ashamed of what I did to her back then. To fit in, I went along with the flow. I didn’t stand up for her and speak my mind. I wanted to compliment her that day for not giving a damn what others think and rocking the golden scarf. Alas, I was too afraid of what others might do and what they would think of me. Still, it didn’t explain my awful actions toward her. Looking back, I cringed at how I was faking everything, from my snicker to the way I talked behind her back. <br/><br/>Aurelie continued to wear the golden scarf throughout our high school years. It didn’t matter to her how everyone changed their scarves due to fashion trends and perceived her as a weirdo. On the other hand, I continuously lost myself. No identity. Just a person who is easily forgotten and blends well with the background. Emptiness started to consume me as I spiraled down a path where I constantly asked myself who I am and what my purpose is. I felt like I was in a wide ocean. No land in sight. Just floating, until something inescapable drags me down to the murky and cold waters. Drowning and drowning… No help to be found anywhere. <br/><br/>After classes had ended, I went to the rooftop. It was the right weather to do it. I looked down below. I could see people heading home happily, not a care in the world. The world seemed to continue moving on without me. A series of thoughts popped into my mind. <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “If I am gone, a lot of people would be relieved. My parents wouldn’t have to worry about me. They can just take care of my two siblings without any hardships caused by me. My so-called friends would just continue on with their lives. They might shed a tear or two, but they will be fine. Everything is going to be fine without me.” </em> <em> <br/><br/></em></p><p>I took a deep breath. I remember what my Mother told me about taking your own life. “Those people who take their own lives will perish in hell.” That’s what she told me. If it is true, then I am ready to accept my fate. Let me suffer in hell. I deserve it, because a lot of people had it worse than me, yet I am acting and feeling this way. I should be thankful for what I have, but how come I just feel endless emptiness and hopelessness. On the count of three, I will jump.<br/><br/>One… <br/><br/>Two… <br/><br/>Thre….</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” a voice called out to me. When I turned around, the first thing I saw was her golden scarf. <br/>“Don’t come any closer!” I shouted back at her. <br/>“I am just here to talk to you,” she tried saying in a calm way, but her hands were trembling. <br/>“There’s nothing to talk about. I already made up my mind. This is the perfect day to do it. No one and nothing will stop from doing it,” I said resolutely <br/>“I know what you are going through,” she responded. <br/>“NO, YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!”, I snapped back. <br/>“Yes, I do!” <br/>“No, you don’t!” I stepped out of the ledge to confront her. <br/>“I know how it feels to be empty and hopeless. I feel like a bird trapped inside a cage, but the cage’s door is open. I am too afraid to fly away. My feet and wings are bound by my fear of failing and what will others think of me if I fail,” she said, while tears are gushing out of her eyes. <br/>“You feel that way too, but you always seem not to care about what others think,” I am in disbelief as I said it. <br/>“I care what others think. I just chose to pretend not to care at all. I followed you all the way here because you have been acting strange.” <br/>“How did you see me? No one has ever paid attention to me. Not even my friends.” <br/>“I saw you because of your kindness. Remember the slam book I have asked you to write and sign. You were the only one who genuinely wanted to know more about me, after you gave it back to me. Even though it happened once, I will never forget the impression you gave me,” she said it with sincerity. <br/>My eyes were starting to get blurry for some reason. My heart was hurting. I could hear it beating loudly that day. It was ringing in my ears. I broke down and cried for the first time in my high school years. Aurelie didn’t stop me from crying. She kept telling me that it is okay for me to cry and to let it all out. I can still remember how warm her hug was. It felt like a warm blanket on a rainy day, reading a good book with a cup of tea by my side. After what happened that day, we gradually became thick as thieves. She not only stopped me from taking my life, she resurrected me from the ashes like a phoenix. I am not saying it was all sunshines and rainbows. We have fought twice or thrice and gone through a lot of hardships in our lives, but those things only made our friendship stronger. For ten years, she showed me how to speak my mind and grab the opportunities represented to me. Aurelie, as long as I live… No… Even in the afterlife, whatever where I might end up, I will always remember how I am always indebted to her. I could never imagine a life without her in it. I know a lot of people will find it cheesy and/or think that I love her romantically, whenever I talked about Aurelie. Well, they are right and wrong. I love Aurelie, but more than a best friend. I love her as my family, even though we don’t share the same blood. Words cannot express how thankful and I am sorry to her.  </p><p><br/>Before I became a specter and ended up in Limbo, I asked her, “Aurelie, will you be my family if we ever resurrected?’ <br/>“Of course, dummy! You better find me if we ever resurrected,” she exclaimed. <br/>“How will I find you in a sea of people? It will take ages!” <br/>“Simple, look for the golden scarf. No matter how many times I resurrect, you will always find me sporting a golden scarf.” <br/>I smiled and didn’t question her answer. I knew deep down for some reason, she is right. After eating Hong Kong fried noodles and having a conversation one last time, we parted our ways and the last thing I said to her was: “Stay golden, Aurelie!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my third short story as a part of the Limbo series. Please be advised that this story has parts relating to suicidal thoughts and suicide attempt. If you or someone you know is in a mental health crisis, please seek professional help. I know that it is easier said than done, but always remember you are not alone and you are brave for taking the first step in taking care of yourself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>